Question: Luis ate 4 slices of pizza. Christopher ate 3 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pizza.